Don't leave me alone
by dreamland4
Summary: The pain went through her chest, her knees felt weak and as darkness took her she heard her name “GUINEVERE”. I own nothing of Merlin, please review if you can.


**Comments: a little random Fic, hope you like it. Please review.**

The pain coursed through her chest, her knees felt weak and as darkness took her she heard her name **"GUINEVERE".**

An army of bandits had taken over the lower town, Arthur and his knights battled to save Camelot, from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of purple. He ran his sword through the man in front of him and turned instinctively. Guinevere's legs buckled and she fell to the floor behind her stood a man with a bloody sword.

Everything else happened too fast "GUINEVERE" he shouted as he ran towards her, killing any man who blocked his path.

Arthur screamed in pain as he arrived at her body "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he picked her up, her body lighter than usual, her face pail and blood covering her once perfect dress. Merlin came beside him, as he rocked her in his arms.

"We must get her to Gauis" he shouted at the Arthur.

Arthur followed, his heart breaking with every step he took towards Gauis.

The hall full of the injured, Gauis immediately came up to Arthur "_Gwen!!_....put her down" Arthur couldn't let go....his eyes stained with tears.

"PUT HER DOWN!!" he complied and placed her carefully on the table.

His looked at his shaking blood stained hands and then back down at Guinevere.... "No, no, no, no" he repeated over and over.

Her clothes were ripped from her body, but he did not see flesh...he was numb, this could not be happening.

"ARTHUR" Gauis shook him as he stood there staring between his hands and Guinevere.

"YOU MUST GO, I WILL DO WHAT I CAN" Arthur was in shock.

"YOU MUST SAVE CAMELOT" Arthur finally looked at Gauis....save Camelot, what did he care of the fate of Camelot if Guinevere was.....he couldn't finish the sentence.

"GO...I need space to work...GO" he shook him again and anger now filled Arthur's veins. Gauis watched as his teary eyes turned dark with hatred and he stepped back from him.

His white knuckles held onto his sword and he pushed passed Gauis, not daring to look back at his heart now laying bleeding on the table.

Gauis worked hard to stop the bleeding, the blade had gone through Gwen's chest, the amount of blood lost, he had not seen the like.

In the courtyard Arthur's shouts could be heard as he raised his sword and started to act his revenge. His knights watched as Arthur took on twenty men single handed. Their body parts falling as he shouted out, not a war cry but in pain! The pain of loss.

An older bandit fell to the ground, he tried to crawl away from him "Have Mercy...I have a family!"

Arthur's spat his words out "Then I shall make sure they join you!" the flash of metal and the sound of rolling as the man's head landed by Sir Leon's foot.

Sir Leon had never seen him like this, of course he knew Arthur was an excellent fighter. But this was something else, he not only killed these men, and volumes of them, but he made them suffer!

When the enemy were defeated, the cries of joy fell on death ears, Arthur threw his sword to the ground and made his way back to the castle, un aware of anyone he walked past.

Arthur opened the large wooden doors and into the infirmary, in the corner he saw Guinevere's purple dress now discarded on the floor and Gauis stood by her.

Gauis turned in time to see a very bloody prince approaching, his dark eyes focused on only one thing Guinevere.

Arthur took Guinevere's hand in his..... "Is..." his voice broke and he could not continue.

"No....her wounds are deep sire, her future is unclear" Arthur shot him a look, that sent a shiver down the old man's spine "We should know in a few days"

The sword that had pierced Gwen's chest had missed her heart by inches, but what Gauis did not know was how much damage had been done internally...and only the next few days would tell that tale. Gwen was like a daughter to him and he wished he could do more to help, but instead he watched helplessly as Arthur cradled her hand in his.

More and more injured came in and the screams could be heard, snapping Arthur out of his current thoughts. He needed her away from here, somewhere quiet and clean.

"Can she be moved?" his voice low as he spoke to Gauis.

"Carefully yes, she can go to my chambers" he called over to a couple of people to help.

"NO" Arthur shouted stopping the men in their tracks. She would not be touched by anyone but him.

Gauis followed as Arthur and Merlin carried Gwen through the corridors and into Gauis's chambers.....they carefully placed her down on the table.

Arthur pulled up a chair and took her hand again, he had no intention of leaving her side ever, even if it meant following her on a path away from this world. He rubbed his bloody thumb over her delicate fingers, his heart felt broken...as he looked at his beautiful Guinevere.

"You will not leave me" his words sounded as weak as he now felt.

Merlin watched as the tears fell from Arthurs eyes onto their joined hands. "I cannot walk this path alone" his lips pressed to her knuckles "I am not strong enough"

He leaned closer to her ear, he needed to tell her, he needed to say so many things to her that he feared to before. "I need you to stay with me, to be my wife. I love you Guinevere more than life itself, and if you chose to leave this world, then I shall shortly follow" his lips trembled as he placed a kiss on her ear. "Live Guinevere, live for me" he repeated her words in hope that it would bring her back.

Guinevere was floating, floating towards a bright light... "Gwen" she heard a familiar voice call and she floated towards it... another voice then entered her head, "Live Guinevere" she repeated the words as if remembering the name of the person delivering them.

"Arthur" she turned, torn between following the sound of her father's familiar voice and going back towards Arthur.

Her breath hitched and he could hear her barely holding on.

"Guinevere, you fight this, DAMN IT" Arthur now pulled her body towards him and held her tight "DONT YOU DARE GIVE UP, GUINVERE !!" he shouted as he buried his face into her curls. His heart ached and tears fell onto her hair.

Sir Leon was first to enter in search of Arthur, Merlin stopped him at the door, but not before he saw Arthur leaning over the maid's body. Realisation dawned on him, of course he had feelings for Gwen, the looks he used to give, his disappearance when she was kidnapped, the bodies parts now decorating the town.

"Sir Leon?" Merlin enquired, trying to hide the scene behind him.

"Is she?"

Merlin shook his head and waited for the real reason he was here.

"The King is looking for him" he looked again at Arthur, he was like a brother to him and he had never seen him like this before. If his heart belonged to Gwen, then he would help him anyway he could to see his dreams come to fruition. Leon's thoughts turned to the King, waiting to see his son....if Uther found him like this over a maid!! He was not a reasonable man. Leon sighed "I will make excuses"

"Thank you" Merlin was relieved, if Arthur saw his father in this state, he would likely confess his feelings for Gwen and then nothing would save her .

Gauis carefully pulled Arthur off of his hold on Gwen "Sire...please" Arthur reluctantly let her go and stepped away from her.

Arthur paced his bloody hands through his hair..... "You have to do something!" he couldn't bare it, everything he cared for in this world was on that table.

"I am doing everything I can" Gauis, placed another bandage over her bleeding wound.

"YOU ARE NOT DOING ENOUGH!" Arthur knocked something over. "DAMN IT!"

He felt angry, angry at Gauis for not having her awake now, angry at the bandits and angry at himself for not protecting her.

"ARTHUR!" Gauis approached him "I suggest you let me work....now go and get some air and cool off!" he warned.

Arthur looked between Gauis and Guinevere and raised his finger to threaten Gauis and then walked out before he said something he regretted. Gauis sighed in relief and went back to Gwen.

Merlin found Arthur sitting against a wall just outside Gauis's chambers.

He sat next to him "Gwen is tough, if she can she will come back to us" he didn't know what else to say...her wounds were deep and even his gift of magic could not help her now. Merlin felt sick at the thought of losing her.

"I should have been there" Arthur covered his face with his hands and mumbled "She is the only thing in this world I care about and I just let her...." he couldn't finish his words.

Merlin sighed, there was nothing he could say that would help, so he just sat there and listened.

The next few days the fever had set in and Arthur stayed by her side moping her brow. "Let me take over you need rest" Merlin offered, Arthur hit his hand away....his eyes were barely able to remain open but he refused to leave.

All Gauis and Merlin could do was offer support. Uther had of course looked for him and Sir Leon, Merlin and Gauis had worked hard to make sure Arthur was not discovered tending to Gwen.

"Arthur" she called out, the sweat falling from her face.

Arthur did not jump up this time, but placed another wet cloth on her head. Last night Guinevere had taken to calling out for him, each time he would confirm he was alright and he was there with her.

Arthur's body felt week on the third day, he held onto her hand and finally sleep took him.

In his dreams he was with Guinevere walking along fields of flowers hand in hand, they were carefree...no barriers to keep them apart. He watched as she flung her head back and laughed and his heart sang her name _"Guinevere"_.

"Sire"

Arthur sat up and looked around "Sire" her voice broken.

Arthur looked at Guinevere her brown eyes half open and tears fell down his face "Guinevere" he thought he was still dreaming.

"Arthur" her voice weak.

His hand reached out for her face "Am I dreaming?" he asked.

She tried to smiled but everything hurt too much "No..I am"

His face broke into a smile, his tears still resting on his cheek "I thought I lost you" he placed a kiss on her lips, her cheek, her head....."I thought I lost you" he repeated kissing her again.

"I have too much to live for" she whispered as she tried to focus on his perfect blue eyes. She was definately dreaming.

He laughed and pulled her into a hug, causing a yelp in pain and he quickly let her go. " Sorry"

Merlin came running in and at the sight of Gwen looking at him, ran over and kissed her on the lips. "GWEN"

"Don't kiss her!" Arthur tried to be angry but he couldn't a smile now covered his face.

Gauis rushed in next "I knew you would make it" he laughed and came to her side, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She looked at Arthur, his clothes covered in blood "You are injured?" she tried to sit up, instinct kicked in to help him, but Arthur held his hand firmly on her shoulder, stopping her from moving.

"I am fine" he looked down at the state of him, he must look horrific to her "It is your blood"

"My blood" she lifted her head and realised she was just covered in a bloody sheet. Her toes pocked out the end of the sheet and she wriggled them.

"A sword pierced your chest" Gauis answered her unspoken question.

"My chest" she freed her hand from Arthur's and he had to look away as she lifted the sheet covering her bare chest.

"Oh my" a large bloody bandage covered the centre of her chest and she was naked under here. If she was not so shocked, she was sure she would have blushed.

She quickly let the sheet fall back down and noticed Arthur looking away and Merlin. "That's why it hurts so much" she tried to be light hearted.

"Yes" Gauis squeezed her hand.

"How long have I been here?" she looked at her familiar surroundings.

"Three and a half days" Arthur answered daring to look back at her.

"Three days?" she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment as the room was spinning.

She knew she was meant to say something else, but sleep found her again.

"She is resting again, I suggest you rest as well...and change" Gauis said walking around to Arthur.

Arthur laughed and held the old man "Thank you"

You could hear his laughter as he walked along the corridor as relief now coursed through his veins and he finally took a deep breath. Guinevere lived!

**Possible I might continue it, not sure.**


End file.
